Khushiyon ki Holi Apnon ke Sang
by Palak96
Summary: this is related to ek vivah aisa bhi of daya's girl.. if u have read that.. then only read this... as it has characters.. which are in evab.. this is specially for four people.. close to my heart.. my di's :) hope u all like it.. others too can read it.. as it is.. full of masti :) and stress buster
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: hi friends this is.. holi special wrote for my close heart sisters… roohi di, keerthi di, samosa di, disha di.. love u all… muaahh.. **

At Mumbai.. in a small bungalow.. crying of two child could be heard.. and parents of the kids.. were trying to calm them down..

Mother: nahi baache rotey nahi.. she was feeding the boy.. she looked at the father.. who was.. playing with the girl.. she asked "tum yeh kya khar rahe ho khana khilao ussey"

Father: arey meri princess hai.. yeh.. pehle khelegi.. phir khana khayegi.. hai na.. the baby girl smiled.. dekha baby bhi agree karti hai…

Soon they were done.. and twins slept…

Rohan: arey aaj toh holi ka dahan hai.. kyu na aaj hum karthik aur keerthi ko bula leh gher par..

Roohi: haan idea toh aacha hai.. mai.. gudiya ko bhi bula leti hun.. uske bina maja nahi aayega holi ka..

Rohan: haan.. jarur bulao meri drama queen ko..

Roohi: tum karthik ko phone karo mai gudiya ko karti hun…

Rohan: haan tek hai..

Both move out of the children room.. and grabs their phone..

Rohan calls.. karthik..

Karthik: hello rohan jee..

Rohan: karthik.. kaise ho..

Karthik: mai tek hun..

Rohan: aacha aaj holi ka dahan hai.. tum aur keerthi aa jao.. yaha.. maja aayega..

Karthik: rohan.. hum jarur aayegengey.. infact kiru toh keh rahi thi..

Rohan smiled.. tek hai shyam ko miltey hai phir.. bye..

Karthik: bye..

Rohan then moved towards roohi.

Roohi called palak.. her phone was ringed.. a lady picked up the call..

Roohi: hello.. gudiya..

Lady: kaun?

Roohi: namastey aunty mai roohi bol rahi hun.. palak kaha hai..

Palak' mother: roohi beta.. wo madam nah rahi hai..

Roohi: 1 baje..

Palak's mother: haan.. nah li hogi.. ek gante se ghusi hui hai.. hold karo..

She moved towards her room.. and shouted.. "palak.. aee.. palak"

Palak: haan mumma..

Mother: tumhari roohi di ka phone hai bahar aao..

Palak opened the.. door of the bathroom.. she was ready..

Mother: tum ready ho toh bathroom mei kya kar rahi ho..

Palak: kuch nahi mumma.. phone.. aap..

Mother gave her the phone.. offo.. yeh ladki pata nahi kab sudhregi.. and left..

The phone speaker was on.. and other side all could be heard… Roohan were smiling..

Palak: kya di aap bhi wrong time pe phone karti ho humesha..

Roohi: madam jee.. aap kuch jyda waqt nahi lagati hai nahhane mei..

Palak: di.. ab aap bhi.. shuru ho gayi.. yeh batayie kisliye phone kiya aapne..

Roohi: haan.. wo aaj holi ka dahan hai.. karthik aur keerthi aa rahe hai hum chahtey hai ki tum bhi aa jaao..

Palak: woh.. di.. mai.. aa jaungi paka..

Rohan: arey pehle maa papa se toh puchlo..

Palak: arrey unhone toh.. delhi jana hai kisi kaam se.. toh… no problem.. hoga..

Roohi: tek hai.. toh phir aa jana.. shyam ko..

Palak: jee.. bye..

Roohi: bye…

Palak tells her mother… about it.. in evening.. she leaves towards roohan's house.. her phone was ringing.. she was continuously cutting it.. soon she reached there… she saw the door open.. she entered inside.. keerthik were already there.. and playing with the two kids… she came in..

"uhu.. uhu.. sabse choti massi ko bhi kehlna hai"

All turned.. and smiled.. she went and hugged.. all.. and took baby girl.. in her hand..

Palak: meri.. ritika.. kaisi hai.. aachi hai na..

The boy started to cry…

Palak: alley.. rithvik.. rotey nahi.. she gave ritika to keerthi and took rithvik in her hand…

Keerthi: roo.. tere beta bahut shaitan hai…

Roohi: haan wo toh hai… aacha tum log bahar chalo.. holika dahan hone hi wala hai.. mai inhe sulake aati hun..

Palak: okay di..

All moved out… soon roohi returned.. they burned the holika.. and.. took round around… after the round.. they sat there.. and.. talked..

Keerthi: roo kal ka kya plans hai..

Karthik: haan iss baar ki holi bhi dhamakedar honi chahiye..

Rohan: arey bahi dhamaka karne wali.. hai toh sahi yaha.. pechli saal ki tarah wo hi dhamaka karegi…

Roohi smiles… haan peechle baar.. haha.. manayi thi holi.. kya hua tha..

And flashback…

_At midnight.. around 3 am.. a girl entered inside a room… where keerthik were sleeping… _

_Pov: arey.. yeh toh soh rahe hai.. hmm.. ab aayega maja.. she came close to them.. she took color in her hand.. did something.. to both of them.. and left… then the girl moved inside.. another room and did same thing.. to others.. she left.. from there.. _

_Palak pov: ho gaya mera kaam ab.. kal subah aayega maja.. she came to her room… lay down.. smiling.. covered herself with blanket.. good morning palak.. have fun! And happy holi! She sleeps.. _

_Keerthik wakes up.. they look at each other and scream.. "aaah" _

_Keerthi: kaun ho tum? _

_Karthik: mai karthik.. hun.. kiru.. tumhare chehre.. ko.. both looked towards the mirror… and screamed.. there face was looking scary.. due to the face painting.. of colors done by palak.. not only this.. they heard other few screams.. of people… they moved out.. to look.. _

_Disha, surya, prateek, rohan.. all were in same condition as them.. _

_Disha: di yeh sab.. kisne.. _

_Keerthi: iss puri duniya mei ek hi insaan hai aisi sharat karne wali.. all look at each other.. they all shouted.. PALAK! _

_Palak woke up.. with a jerk.. arrey.. mera naam itni jorse.. matlab sab uth gaye… she got up.. came out of room.. saw everyone and laughed.. _

"_bura maat mano holi hai" _

Keerthi: lekin iss baar aise kuch nahi hoga..

Roohi: aacha kyu nahi hoga?

Keerthi: kyuki madam jee har baar naye tarike dundhti hai.. sabko satane ke..

All laughed…

Rohan asked.. karthik prateik aa kab aa raha hai wapas.. US se..

Karthik: pata nahi rohan.. keh raha tha jaise hi uska project khatam hoga wo aa jayega.. par kafi dino se pareshan hai todha..

Roohi: aacha wo kyu..

Keerthi: kyuki meri devrani mere devarjee ka phone hi nahi uthathi.. aur na wapas phone karti hai..

Roohi: ohh.. toh devrani jee gussa hai aapke devar jee se…

Keerthi: haan roo.. pata nahi aagey jaake kya hoga.. inka.. waise yeh shaitan kaha gayi?

Roohi: wo.. bacho ke kamre jaa ke soh gayi.. yahi rukne wali hai wo kuch dino ke liye na..

Karthik: aacha.. toh hum bhi chaltey hai kafi time ho gaya.. hai.. kal phir miltey hai..

Rohan: arrey kal wapas aaogey.. yahi ruk jao..

Keerthi: nahi rohan jee.. hum aa jayengey kal.. aap fikar maat kijiye.. good night and happy holi..

Karthik left and Roohan moved inside..

Next day.. roohi gets up early to do the preparation.. she was making gunjiya in the kitchen when the doorbell ranged.. she.. washed her hand turned off the gas.. and went towards the door… she opened it..

"HAPPY HOLI" four people shouted… she was surprised and happy…

Roohi: disha, surya, subhi, subham..tum log..

Subhi: surprise ho gayi na..

Roohi: haan sach mei.. she hugged her..

Disha: kaisi hai aap di aur dono babies..

Roohi: sab aacha hai.. dishu.. shaadi ke baad pehli baar tum charo aayo ho mere gher.. aayo.. they entered inside…

Rohan came saying "aur inki shaadi ke baad pehli holi bhi toh hai"

Rohan hugged subham and surya..

Rohan: aacha hua aa gaye tum log.. aaj maja aayega holi mei..

Subha: haan jiju.. wo toh aayega.. itne time baad sab ikhata hue hai…

Keerthi came.. "kutty.. dishu.."

She hugged them both.. yaar.. shaadi ke baad tum dono ko dekha.. kaise ho..

Disha: hum aache hai aap kaisi ho?

Keerthi: mai toh fit hun…

Karthik: aaj sab.. hai bas prateik ki kami hai yaha… wo hota toh meri princess.. bhi khush ho jaati..

Rohan: karthik.. sahi kaha.. kal usne koi plan nahi kiya.. shayad wo ussey miss kar rahi hai..

Then palak came there "kisne kaha ki mai khadoos ko miss kar rahi hun.. mai toh ussey bilkul bhi miss nahi kar rahi aap sab hai na.. yahi kafi hai mere liye"

She hugged.. all.. "waise ab mai soch rahi hun ussey shaadi na karu"

Keerthi: palak.. kya.. bol rahi hai itni se baat ke liye koi rishta todhta hai bhala..

Palak: arey di mazak kar rahi thi mai..

Roohi: aacha mai gunjiya banake aati hun..

Subha: hum bhi aatey hai madad karne..

Roohi: arey tum abhie aayi ho todha rest karlo..

Disha: di hum yaha rest karne nahi aaye hai.. chaliye… and all girls move inside the kitchen.. palak sat on slap.. and started eating apple.. others were working..

Keerthi: hum yaha kaam kar rahe hai.. aur yeh.. baithi hui hai upar.. neeche uthar..

Palak: arrey jab badi behene kaam kar rahi hai toh yeh choti kyu kare… mai dekhti hun aap logo ko..

Keerthi: palak.. tu..

Roohi: kiru rehne doh.. hum kafi hai.. na..

Disha: di not fair aap aur jiju humehsa issey bachatey ho..

Palak: di.. baatein nahi chaliye kaam kijiye… tab tak mai holi ki kuch tayari karke aati hun.. and she got down and left..

Roohi: na jaane iss baar kya hoga holi mei…

And they get to work.. soon the work was done.. they all moved outside.. in the hall.. palak's phone was ringing… she was cutting it…

Rohan: palak.. koi important call hoga.. utha lo..

Palak: nahi jiju.. wo koi itne dino se pareshan kar raha hai mujhe.. isliye nahi utha rahi phone..

Karthik: aacha agli baar phone aaye toh batana khabar lengey uski..

Palak smiled.. jee jiju.. jarur..

After a while her phone buzzed again.. jiju uska phone phirse..

karthik: lao dekhta hun kaun hai joh meri princess ko pareshan kar raha hai..

She gave him the phone.. and he answered it "hello.. kyu baar baar phone karke meri saali ko pareshan kar rahe ho.. jante nahi mai acp hun.. doh minute mei dundhke andar karwa dunga"

Palak was silently similing… she was slowly moving back..

The person on other side said "bhaiya aap aapne hi bhai ko.. jail bejengey"

Karthik was shocked "tum"

Subham took the phone "kaun ho.. sahi toh keh raha hai.. karthik.. aainda.. meri saali ko pareshan kiya na.. toh bahut maarunga.. tumhe pakarke.."

Pratiek said "subham aap bhi waha hai.. maine aisa ka gunah kar diya toh aap sab.. mujhe marne pe utar aaye"

The phone was about to fall from his hand.. keerthi grabbed it..

Keerthi said "kyu pareshan kar rahe ho meri pyaari behen ko.. jante nahi tum mere pati ko.."

Karthik was going to say.. no.. but keerthi stopped him…

Keerthi continued "dubara na dekhlu mai samjhe.. tum.."

Prateik: bhabhi aap bhi ho kya raha hai..

Keerthi was shocked.. "devar jee aap hai"

Pratiek: jee toh aur kaun hoga.. jabse phone kiya mujhe jail bejni ki.. marne ki planning..

Keerthi: devar jee kuch nahi.. wo aapki mangetar ne bas.. humseha kaha ki koi pareshan kar raha ussey.. toh humne bas darane ke liye..

Prateik: oh.. toh Ms. NRI itna gussa hai.. bhabhi aap sabne na mujhe dara hi diya tha.. aacha aapse ek baat kehni thi.. and he told her something.. keerthi smiled..

Keerthi: tek hai devar jee.. bye..

Prateik: bye..

Subha: kya prateik tha..

Karthik: jee han.. prateik tha..

Keerthi angrily.. yeh palak.. ki bacchi.. kaha chup gayi..

All started to look.. she was hiding behind the sofa.. surya holds her ears and picks her up…

Palak: ahh.. jiju..

Surya: jiju.. ki baachi.. yeh kyat ha..

Palak: aap kaan chodiye batati hun..

He left her ears.. dekho jiju it is simple.. bas todhi si dhant parwani thi ussey tabhie akal tikhane aayegi uski..

Keerthi: arey par kyu mere devar jee toh tumhe phone kartey hai na..

Palak: haan toh.. holi pe toh nahi hai na.. toh.. isliye.. kiya.. aur waise bhi bada maja aata hai.. aise pranks khelne.. mei.. saying which she.. ran inside the room… and closed it..

Roohi: yeh ladki pata nahi kab sudhregi..

Then few people comes in…

Lady: namastey.. happy holi! Aaj society mei.. holi ka celebration hai.. toh aap sab aayengey toh aacha lagega..

Rohan: jee hum jarur aayengey..

And they leave…

Roohi: toh ready ho jaao sab.. bahar jaana hai..

All nodes.. and goes to get ready…

Roohi says to palak: gudiya ready ho jaa.. bahar society mei holi celebration ho raha hai..

Palak: tek hai di.. aati hun.. she smirks.. holi.. hmm.. kuch majedar karna padega… soch soch.. she thought.. haan yes yes.. aayega maja.. holi ka.. she went to change…

Disha and keerthi was in white salwar kameej, subha and roohi was in white saree, surya, karthik, rohan, subham were in white kurta.. palak came there.. in half jeans and white t shirt..

Keerthi: toh chale..

Palak: haan chaliye..

All moved out.. roohan came with the kids… the song was playing.. karthik took colour and ran behind keerthi to put on her.. finally he managed to catch her… and applied color on her face.. she smiled.. then keerthi.. took the color.. and applied on him.. and ran from there…

Palak said in rohan's ears.. rohan smiled.. he went somewhere.. roohi, subhi, keerthi were sitting with the kids… and then they heard..

Rohan sings…. ** Taal Se Taal Mile More Babua**

**Baje Dhool Mrudang.**

**Man Se Man Ka Meel Jo Ho To**

**Rang Se Mil Jaye Rang**

**Hori Khele Raghuveera**

**( Hori Khele Raghuveera Avadh Mein,**

**Hori Khele Raghuveera )…(4)**

Keerthi said.. roo jaa.. roohi denies… and rohan continues..

**Hilmil Aave. Loog Lugai…(3)**

**Bhai Mahalan Mein Bhira Avadh Mein, Hori Khele Raghuveera**

**Hori Khele Raghuveera Avadh Mein, Hori Khele Raghuveera…(3)**

Karthik came to keerthi.. and keerthi pulled roohi… with.. her.. and she sings..

**Tanik Sharam Nahi Aye, Dekhe Naahi Apni Umariya.**

**Saath Baras Mein Ishq Ladaye…(2)**

Rohan applies colour on her…** Mukhde Pe Rang Lagaye. Bada Rangeela Sawariya…(2)**

Karthik joins…** Chunri Pe Dale Abhira Avadh Mein, Hori Khele Raghuveera…(2)**

Karthik and rohan…** Aare Hori Khele Raghuveera Avadh Mein, Hori Khele Raghuveera**

**Hilmil Aave. Loog Lugai…**

**Bhai Mahalan Mein Bhira Avadh Mein, Hori Khele Raghuveera**

**Hori Khele Raghuveera Avadh Mein, Hori Khele Raghuveera…(2)**

Keerthi** Aab Ke Phag Mose Khelo Na Hori**

**Haan… Haan Na Khelat… Na Khelat.**

Roohi **Tori Shapat Main Umariya Ki Thori**

**Hai… Hai… **

Roohi **Dekhe Hai Upar Se Zanke Nahi Andhar Sajinya…(2)**

Rohan** Umar Chadi Hai, Dil To Jawan Hai, …(2)**

Keerthi **Bahoan Mein Bharke Mujhe Zara Jhankade Paizaniya. …(2)**

Karthik** Saachi Kahe Hai Kabira Avadh Mein, Hori Khele Raghuveera…(2)**

Rohan **Aree Hori… Khele…Raghu….**

Rohan karthik..** Hori Khele Raghuveera Avadh Mein…., Hori Khele Raghuveera…(2)**

**Hilmil Aave. Loog Lugai…(2)**

**Bhai Mahalan Mein Bhira Avadh Mein, Hori Khele Raghuveera**

**Hori Khele Raghuveera Avadh Mein, Hori Khele Raghuveera…(4)**

All four together…

Karthik: wah.. kya.. dance kiya sabne.. maja aa gaya..

Roohi: haan wo toh hai..

Subha and disha gave kids to them.. lo sambalo aapne bacho ko..

Subha: yeh subham kaha gaye?

Surya: arey abhie toh yahi they.. phir kaha chale gaye? Then she hears..

**Rang barse bheege chunar wali, rang barse**

**Are kaine maari pichkaari tori bheegi angiya**

**O rangrasia rangrasia, ho**

**Rang barse bheege chunar wali, rang barse...**

**Palak pushed subha.. to shubham… and they dance…**

**Sone ki thaali main jona parosa**

**Are, sone ki thaali main jona parosa**

**Haan, sone ki thaali main jona parosa**

**Are, khaye gauri ka yaar balam tarse rang barse**

**Holi hai! **he applied color on her…

**O, Rang barse bheege chunar wali, rang barse...**

**Launga ilaichi ka, are launga ilaichi ka**

**Launga ilaichi ka? Haan**

**Are launga ilaichi ka beeda lagaya**

**Haan, launga ilaichi ka beeda lagaya**

**Chabe gauri ka yaar, balam tarse**

**Holi hai!**

**O, Rang barse bheege chunar wali, rang barse...**

They dance..

Karthik: kya baat hai subham…

Subham: thank you karthik…

Palak came with pichkari.. and spread it on all… HAPPY HOLI !

Disha: pallu yeh kyat u sabke rang laga rahi hai aur khud.. sukhi sukhi..

Palak: nahi di.. mujhe nahi lagana rang.. mera maan nahi hai.. aur.. aap yaha khadi kya kar rahi hai.. jaake jiju ko dekhiye waha..

Disha turned and saw surya there…

Surya sings.. Hai Jai Bolo Shiv Shankar Ki Jay

Hey Jai Jai Shiv Shankar Kanta Lage Na Kankar

Hey Jai Jai Shiv Shankar Kanta Lage Na Kankar

Ke Pyala Tere Nam Ka Piya

Disha sings.. Ho O O Gir Jaoongi Main Mar Jaoongi

Jo Tune Mujhe Tham Na Liya, O Sau Rabadi

Surya sings.. Ek Ke Do, Hmmm, Do Ke Char, Hmmm, Mujh Ko To, Hmmm, Dikhte Hain

Disha sings… Aisa Hi Hota Hai, Jab Do Dil Milte Hai

Sar Pe Zameen Panv Ke Neeche Hai Aasman Ho Sau Rabadi

Sau Rabadi, Sau Rabadi, Sau Rabadi

O Bansi Bhaiyya..He He He..

O More Raja Bade Jatna Se Ki Chune Teri Phulwari Ke Ri..

Kandhe Pe, Hmmm, Sar Rakh Ke, Hmmm, Tum Mujh Ko, Hmmm, Sone Do

Masti Men, Jo Chahe, Ho Jaye, Ho Ne Do

Kandhe Pe, Sar Rakh Ke, Tum Mujh Ko, Sone Do

Masti Men, Jo Chahe, Ho Jaye, Ho Ne Do

Aise Men Tum Ho Gaye Ho Bade Beiman Ho, Sau Rabadi

Sau Rabadi, Sau Rabadi, Sau Rabadi

Brrrr Jai Jai Shiv Shankar Kanta Lage Na Kankar, Ke Pyala Tere Nam Ka Piya

Ho O O Gir Jaoongi Main Mar Jaoongi

Jo Tune Mujhe Tham Na Liya, O Sau Rabadi

He He He..Kya Kya

Raste Mein, Hmmm, Ham Dono, Hmmm, Ghar Kaise Jayenge

Ghar Wale Ab Hamkokhud Lene Aayenge

Kuchh Bhi Ho Lekin Maza Aa Gaya Meri Jan Ho Sau Rabadi

Sau Rabadi, Sau Rabadi, Sau Rabadi

Jai Jai Shiv Shankar Kanta Lage Na Kankar, Ke Pyala Tere Nam Ka Piya

Ho O O Gir Jaoongi, Main Mar Jaoongi

Jo Tune Mujhe Tham Na Liya, O Sau Rabadi

Are Bajao Re Bajao Imandari Se Bajao He He.

Both hug and apply color on each other… rohan whistles.. they come back..

Keerthi: maja aa raha hai..

Then someone comes… and says "bhabhi devar ke bina kya maja holi ka"

All turned and smiled.. looking at pratiek..

Karthik: pratiek tum kab wapas aaye.. US se.

Pratiek: kal raat bhaiya.. aaj toh aap sabne.. meri band hi baja de thi..

Keerthi: devar jee.. aab aap meri hone wali devrani ko itna gussa dilate hai toh.. kya kar saktey hai hum..

Palak: di.. aapka deevar.. aapko mubarat mai chali mujhe nahi khelni holi.. she turned and leave..

Surya says.. arrey pratiek.. manale.. ussey abhie tak shaadi nhi hui hai teri.. samjha..

Karthik: haan mere bhai.. agar ladki gayi toh bhul jaa teri shaadi hogi..

Pratiek ran behind her.. Ms. NRI suno toh..

Palak came.. and dances.. on..

**chali sham aaj holi kaj sangme gopika bal**

**kawat holi ka baj sang sang nache**

**bajat maridang saj sang sang ek kanha ek radha nache**

**sarar bhar rang dal**

**sarar bhar rang dal bhigi chuchti ye laal**

**nem bhari pichkari maar shaam nahi laje**

**arar rr bhar aayo fag jage hai sabke bhag**

**sang sang ek kanha ek radha nache**

**sang sang ek kanha ek radha nache**

**ararr mat rang dal ararr mat rang dal**

**bhigi chunri hamar, bhigi chunri hamar**

**ararr rr ra ararr rr ra ararr rr ra**

Prateik joins the chorus… and sings…

**do me a favour lets play holi rango me hai pyar ki boli**

**do me a favour lets play holi rango me hai pyar ki boli**

palak says… **o mere pichhe pichhe pichhe kyu aaye**

**mera jiya jiya kyu dhadkaye**

**jaye re jaye dont touch my tole**

**uff ye holi aayi hai holi, uff ye holi aayi hai holi**

prateik sings… **do me a favour lets play holi, uff ye holi aayi hai holi**

**rango me hai pyar ki boli**

palak sings… **uff ye holi aayi hai holi, uff ye holi aayi hai holi**

prateik sings… **do me a favour lets play holi**

prateik holding her..** nila pila lal gulal uspe tere gore gal**

**kali kali aankho wali, mast mast hai teri chal**

palak jerking it away… and sings.. **hai bahana holi ka pas aana chahe tu**

**chand se mere chehre pe rang lagana chahe tu**

**o holi hai aani jani tere dil me hai baimani**

**mai nahi hu itni bholi**

and dances**… uff ye holi aayi hai holi, uff ye holi aayi hai holi**

prateik **do me a favour lets play holi, uff ye holi aayi hai holi**

**do me a favour lets play holi**

prateik…. **tu mili jab se mujhko holi hi kuchh or lage**

**teri payal ke ghunghru meri har dhadkan pe baje**

palak.. says.. **yuhi bato bato me dil churana jane tu**

**mane na kehna koi tu kare jo thane tu**

**o tujhse mai diwane hari, tere pyar ki hu mai mari**

**holi me tere sang mai holi**

**uff ye holi aayi hai holi, uff ye holi aayi hai holi**

prateik sings.. **do me a favour lets play holi, uff ye holi aayi hai holi**

**rango me hai pyar ki boli, uff ye holi aayi hai holi**

**do me a favour lets play holi, uff ye holi aayi hai holi**

**rango me hai pyar ki boli, uff ye holi aayi hai holi**

and both dance together…

Palak: dekho.. mr.. mere peeche maat aao samjhe.. mera gussa tanda nahi hua hai abhie..

Pratiek: yeh kya baat hui.. ek toh mai holi pe tumhare liye aaya aur tum ho ki..

Palak: toh koi ehsan nahi kiya.. smajhe..

Keerthi came.. arey arey.. tum dono phir shuru ho gaye.. jaha dekho ladtey ho.. sagai ho gayi hai ab toh sudhar jaao dono…

Prateik: bhabhi.. mai toh issey mana raha hun..

Palak: di.. mai jaa rahi hun mujhe kaam hai aap baat kijiye aapne devar se..

She went to the.. area where bhang, lassi all were served.. she took few glasses..

Then came to subha: di lejiye lassi.. pejiye..

Subha: arey itni badi..

Palak: pejiye na..

Subha drank it.. then gave to disha.. she too drank it… she came and gave one to keerthi…

Keerthi got busy with the two kids.. rithvik and ritika.. handed the glass to karthik and karthik drank it instead…

Palak was smiling.. then.. oh no.. yeh toh jiju ne piliya.. par koi bhi peeye maja toh mujhe hi aayega..

Then someone applied colour on her from behind.. "aaj na chode tujhe khelengey hum holi"

She turned.. and gave anger look.. "you" she took the color in her hand.. and ran behind.. "pratiek.. ruko.. batati hun tumhe"

She was tired.. and took a glass and drank it..

Surya said.. pallu.. nahi..

Palak: jiju.. shh.. peene dejiye mujhe..

Surya: arey par yeh toh.. bha.. but he realized she is loving it.. she took one more glass and drank it…

Subham came there.. surya kya kar raha hai.. pata hai humne joh bhang.. banayi thi wo gayab ho gayi.. hai.. kisne galti se utha li..

Surya: subham.. humhari bhaag isne pee li hai.. maar gaye hum.. ab.. pata nahi kya hoga..

Rohan came there.. "tum dono yaha kya kar rahe ho.. waha jaake dekho.. kya ho raha hai"

Both: kya?

Rohan: arrey jao jaldi..

Surya and subham ran there… and.. they saw something which shocked them and there mouth was left open….

**A/n: so ending it here.. baki next chapter mei.. hope u all liked it… **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: hi.. my sisters.. here is the next and last chapter of holi special.. hehe iske padhne ke baad marna maat mujhe :P **

Subham and Surya were shocked... both kept thier hand on their hand and sat down...

surya: hey bhagwaan aab toh gaye hum

Subham: haan kaha tha maine issey aapni biwiyon se bachana par nahi suni meri ab dekho natija..

Surya: agar in dono ne pee hai toh keerti ne bhi pi hogi.. chal karthik ko batatey hai

they get up but then rohan comes there

Rohan: surya, subham waha karthik he finds something wrong 'tum dono toh tek ho bilkul'

Surya: haan ulta joh hum karne wale they aaj wo humahri biwiya kar rahi hai

Rohan: matlab ki oh no par unke pass kaise gayi wo

Roohi comes there with anger look "kya jarurat thi wo sab karne ki haan?"

Keerthi somes there roo gaalti inki nahi hai wo humhari maharani hai na usne hi tandai kehke diya wo maine ritkvik ko dekhne ke liye aapna glass karthik jee ko de diya toh wo pee gaye"

Roohi: phir bhi usseypata todhi tha ki usmei bhaang hai usne toh tandai mei kuch milaya tha todhi si wishky aur wo dene wali thi par galto se bhaang wali glass haath mei aagayi uske"

Rohan: aab kya hoga sambalo aapni aapni biwiyon ko aab aur keerthi tum karthik ko dekho dusro ka nuksan karne cahley they khud ka nukhsan ho gaya

A girl comes running "di di"

Roohi: kya hua

Girl: wo waha aapki behen dekhiye jaldi..

Keerthi: kaun

Girl: pata nahi koi princess

Roohi: gudiya ab kya drama hai..

Keerthi says "yeh sab inki galti hai.. huh.. dhyan nahi detey" subham and surya stand with head down "ab aise kyu kahde ho jaao sambalo.. aapni aapni musibat" they left from there "roo tu jaake babies ko dekh.. mai karthik ko dekhti hun"

Rohan"mai drama queen ko dekhke aata hun"

And they move…

Here.. subha and disha were enjoying..

Disha "happy Diwali di"

Subha: happy Diwali.. dish.. par dish.. aaj toh patake jalane chahiye sab log rang kyu laga rahe hai

Disha says "mai batau.. kyuki.. yeh.. log colour wali Diwali mana rahe hai"

Subha and disha laugh together…

Subha "chal hum bhi yahi Diwali manatey hai"

The boys watched them.. and were similing..

Subham: control karna padega inhe.. nahi toh gadbaar ho jayegi…

Surya: chal chal… and they go.. disha and subha were applying colour.. and said "happy Diwali"

Subham and surya: arrey aaj Diwali nahi holi hai..

The girls turn..

Subha: dish.. yeh subham teen teen kaise ho gaye? Aur surya bhi?

Disha too: haan di mujhe toh jiju aur surya 4- 4 najar aa rahe hai.. disha touches first surya.. but her hand pass through… "aatma" she whispered.. surya was shocked… "dish.. kya bol rahi ho mai zinda hun abhie"

Disha: surya.. par surya toh upar hai.. pointing towards the sun..

Surya: haan mera naam surya hai.. tumhara pati..

Disha: kaun surya.. "wo.. darpok surya"

Surya was like "what!"

Here subha.. was turning round… subham "subhu ruko.."

Subha stopped felling dizzy .. "arrey yeh duniya gol gol kyu ghum rahi hai.. bachao mai gher jaungi"

Subham: arrey nahi ghirogi… he holds her…

She sees meetai "arrey meetai.. khani hai"

She takes steps.. he says.. no.. meetai nahi

Subha: nahi mujhe khani hai meetai.. she frees herself from his grip and moves..

Subham: areey ruko..

He follows her..

Here rohan is searching for palak… pratiek comes there..

Pratiek: rohan bhaiya.. aapne bhaiya ko dekha.. aur baki sab kaha hai..

Rohan: kya kaha hai.. sab gadbaar ho gayi..

Pratiek: kya hua?

He tells him everything.. haha.. matlab dusro ko gadey (pitch) mein dalne wale khud gadhey mei ghir gaye..

Rohan: beta jyada hass maat.. teri wali ko dekh kya kar rahi hai.. turning his head towards the direction…

Pratiek: "arrey yeh table pe chadke kya kar rahi hai.. iska deemag toh tek hai"

Rohan: tumhare gussey ke chakar mei isne pee liya bhang.. jaake dekh.. mai roo ke pass jaata hun.. teri musibat tu sambal.. mai chala aapni family ke pass.. he leaves from there..

Pratiek: arrey bhaiya suniye.. raksha karna meri.. bhagwaan.. he moved towards the direction….

Disha says "wo surya.. bewakuf hai.. ek number ka.. kuch samajta nahi hai.. haar baat samjani padhti hai.. usko" surya was smiling.. disha looked "tum hass kyu rahe ho? Mai koi comedy kar rahi hun.. hasso.. mai udhar jaa rahi hun.." she moved from there… surya followed her..

Here on the table.. a person was.. passing glass to palak.. she drank it..

Pratiek: Ms NRI yeh kya kar rahi ho..

Palak looked.. then disha came there.. "dolly di.. aayie upar aayie"

Disha: kheech.. gudiya.. she pulled her.. and both fall down on table.. and laughed..

"gir gaye hum" disha said..

Palak: utho.. they got up..

Surya: disha.. palak.. neeche uthro gir jaogey

Palak: ghav walo.. suno.. (shouted)

Here keerthi was looking for karthik "pata nahi kya kar rahe hongey yeh.. uff.." she finds him.. and gets angry "huh.. mere.. hotey hue yeh.. unn ladki ke saath.. abhie batati hun.. " folding her sleeves.. she went there..

Karthik was with a lady.. "kiru.. tum.. todhi si moti kaise ho gayi ek din mei.. haan? aur tumne toh salwal kameej pehna tha sari kaha se aa gayi"

Karthik: aur maine tumhe rang lagaya tha.. tumhara chehra.. saaf kaise hai.. .ruko mai abhie lagata hun hmm.. (smiling)

Karthik took colour in his hand.. and brought close to lady's face.. keerthi was with open mouth.. "issey rang laga rahe hai.. kahi inka koi chakar toh nahi.. aab aap gaye karthik jee.."

She came.. pulled karthik.. and turned him.. "mai yaha hun aur aap kissey rang laga rahe ho haan"

Karthik opened his eyes wide "Arey doh doh kiru.. kaise ho gayi? Aur tum patli kaise ho gayi ek dumse yaha se waha kaise" confusingly.. he turned and found the lady standing there..

Lady: bhaiya mai kiru di nahi hun mai toh padosi hun.. haha.. aapne kuch jyda pee li hai.. mai chalti hun..

She leaves..

Keerthi: karthik jee.. aapko usmei aur mujh mei farak nahi pata.. huh..

Karthik: kiru meri jaan.. he higged her… "happy lori"

Keerthi whispers "lori"

Here..

Disha says "pallu koi nahi sun raha humhari"

Palak: gade ghav wale.. ruko.. haan.. she took the bottle and threw in on the floor.. "suno ghav vaalo.. shouted loud.. people turned to her..

Surya: saali jee ruk jaayie..

Disha: chup.. surya.. bolne doh humhe..

Palak: ghav walo.. mai.. aur di.. yaha se khud ke suicide kar lengey..

Roohan came there with kids..

Rohan: arey yeh kya kar rahe hai

Roohi: bhaang peene ka natija.. bahut buri tarah se chad gayi hai inhe..

Rohan: haan pechli baar humhare saath bhi kuch aisa hua tha..

Roohi: haan kaise sambala tha tumhe mai hi janti hun.. chalo ab inka enjoy kartey hai..

Rohan smiles.. and they watch.. with babies smiling looking at the scene..

Surya: sucide.. kyu?

Palak: kyuki.. aapka dost khadoos hai.. lagta hai.. aur.. pareshan karta hai..

Prateik: aacha.. aur disha jee aap kyu sucide karna chahti hai..

Disha: kyuki yeh.. (poiting towards surya) darpok hai.. aur darpok insan ke saath nahi.. rehna mujhe.. pallu chal khudtey hai..

Surya: nahi nahi ruko..

Palak: ghav walo.. aab hum nahi rukegey.. basanti aur radha.. khudey gi yaha se… jai aur veeru.. ko andar jail mei band..

Rohan: lo ab sholay bhi shuru ho gaye… inke.. while doing something..

Surya: yeh kya keh rahi ho.. humhe.. jail mei.. par kyu?

Disha: kyuki tum dono jai aur veeru ho jiski wajah se.. basanti aur radha maarengey…

Subha comes there "paneer dish yeh kya kar rahi ho?"

Disha: di hum suicide kar rahe ha

Subha: ruko mujhe bhi karna hai

Palak: aapko kyu jiju toh itne pyaare hai

Subha: wo mujhe meetai nahi khane deta

Palak: gande jiju aa jao upar she comes up with help of disha and palak and all three fall and they laugh

"Uth jao "

They get up

Subha: arey kitna utcha hai yeh

Palak: haan girengey toh haath pair sab toot jayengey

Karthik came "arey tum sab upar kyu ho"

Disha: suicide kar rahe hai

Karthik: mai bhi aata hun he came up

Keerthi: arrey yeh sab upar hey bagwaan

Shubham: di sab suicide kar rahe hai

Keerthi: karthik jee neeche aayiye

Karthik: nahi suicide karunga mai doh doh kiru ko nahi sambal sakta mai

Palak: jiju pehle aap khudiye phir hum

Karthik: nahi ladies first

Disha: tek hai khudo

Palak: ek minute suicide karne se pehle todha dance kar letey hai ganna bajao band wala shaadi hai naachengey

Roohi: shaadi hey ram! dekho teeno meri beheno ko neeche nahi uthara na toh kher nahi tum teno ki..

Surya: hum koshish kar rahe hai na bhabhi..

Palak "sar gumhe chakar khaye dil dil se takar khayeai khoyq ko tu kho gaya

in between subham got chance he lifts her and takes away

"Chor chor bachao"

he puts her down "ahhh bachao chor" he puts hand on her mouth

"Shree mai hun subham"

She tried to speak shubham not understanding "kya keh rahi hu"

he removed his hand and she spoke "aise uthake kyu laaye chor kahike.. mujhe jana hai suicide karna hai meetai nahi khane detey"

Subham: nahi kahi nahi jaogi

Subha: toh meetai doh

Subham: tek hai meri maa.. chalo..

Subha laughs.. "maa.. mai tumhara maa todhi hun.."

Subham: sorry.. chalo he took her…

Then surya took disha down and pulled her

"Chodo mujhe koi hai yeh mujhe bhaga raha hai bachao"

Surya: disha mai hun surya

Disha: gande ho tum aise kyu uthara mujhe haato suicide karna hai

Surya: koi kaam hai kya suicide joh tumhe karna hai..

Disha gave anger look.. pushed and left.. from there… surya behind her..

Karthik and palak were dancing..

Keerthi: hey.. ram.. yeh dono..

Pratiek: bhabi kuch kariye.. inhe utariye neeche..

Keerthi: ruko sochne doh… idea.. sun.. she whispers in his ears..

Pratiek: tek hai bhabhi.. aacha idea hai.. yeh mere deemag mei pehle kyu nahi aaya..

Keerthi: deemag chalta kaha hai tumhara..

Then she moves towards karthik..

Keerthi: karthik.. karthik..

Karthik turns.. "arrey.. kurte wali kiru"

Keerthi gave anger look "kal nashi uthrega toh bataungi" calmed down "karthik jee.. waha udhar.. kuch gundey dekhiye ghus aaye hai.."

Karthik: gunde.. karthik ke area mei abhie dekhta hun.. he jumps down.. and moves.. with keerthi.. keerthi smiles..

Keerthi: aarey kaha bhaag rahe hai..

Karthik: wo gundey…

Keerthi: koi gundey nahi maine aisi kaha tha.. aapko waha se le jane ke liye…

Karthik: jooth kaha.. jail mei dalunga.. tumhe chalo.. mujrim ho tum.. he pulled her..

Keerthi: karthik jee.. mai.. kiru.. kya kar rahe hai.. rukhiye na…

Here palak is on the table.. she looked around "arrey sabne suicide kar liya ab meri baari" she jumped.. and pratiek.. holds her.. palak shouted "nahi chodo.. mujhe khudne doh.. chudao koi mujhe issey"

Pratiek shouted "chup ek dum.. ek lawaz nahi.. samjhi.. warna.. aacha nahi hoga.."

Palak gets scared.. and keeps finger on her lips.. and pratiek walks..

"bahut gussa karti ho tum.. aur yeh nautanki.. suicide karna hai.. karo suicide.. ab kuch kehti kyu nahi"

Palak: tumne toh mana kiya kuch bolne.. ko neeche utharo mujhe.. abhie… moving her legs and hands.. hitting him.. he drops her down.. "oouch" she gets.. "tumne giraya mujhe.. karthik jiju.. jail mei daaliye aapne bhai.. ko.. karthik jiju" she shouted..

Keerthik were passing.. karthik herad his name.. he went the direction "bolo princess"

Palak: karthik jiju issey jail mei daliye isne mujhe giraya..

Karthik: aacha.. aab dono jail chalo.. he holds pratiek by one hand.. and other keerthi and walks… palak runs from there…

Keerthi: karthik jee chodiye humhe.. mai aapki patni hun aur yeh aapka bhai…

Karthik: aacha.. he leaves them.. toh tum logo ko mai mujrim kyu samjha..

Keerthi hitted her forehead.. "hey bhagwan.. bachale.."

Rohan went to the house to get something.. he was surprised to see.. two people standing there..

Rohan: arrey uncle aunty aap kab aaye?

Man: bas beta abhie aaye.. kaha hai sab?

Rohan: waha holi party mei.. hai

Woman: aacha beta wo tum gher.. humhe.. aaram..

Rohan: haan uncle aunty aayie na..

They went in.. rohan came out.. and went towards the venue.. tensed..

Roohi asked him "kya hua?"

Rohan: marr gaye.. karthik ke mom dad aa gaye hai..

Roohi: kya? oh no.. inhe agar aise dekh liya toh bahut gussa hongey… dekho mai ek kaam karti hung her jaati hun.. bacho ke saath.. unhe yaha aane na dene ki koshish karungi.. tab tak tum iss paltan ko batao.. aur..

Rohan: tension maat lo mai dekhta hun.. aao gher tak chod deta hun tumhe…

And they move to the house.. here surya, subham, pratiek were trying to control the girls.. and keerthi.. karthik.. rohan came and informed them about arrival of elders in the house… all gets worried..

Keerthi: mummy jee, aur papa jee yaha.. oh no.. agar sabko aise dekh liya toh bahut mar padegi.. karthik jee.. aur palak.. uff..

Keerthi, subham, pratiek and surya.. gets.. bumped into each other while looking for their partners…

Surya: arey aaram se..

Keerthi: surya.. please.. yeh karthik jee pata nahi kaha chale gaye..

Subham: yeh subhu bhi nahi nazar aa rahi..

Surya: meri wali bhi gayab hai..

Pratiek: meri wali ka toh kuch aata pata nahi hai…

Keerthi: dekho.. aise kaam nahi chalne wala..

Roohi came there "bilkul sahi… dekho.. andar.. aunty uncle.. aur bhi guests hai.. aur unke samne.. wo sab aise aaye toh kitna bura lagega.. nahi haan"

Surya: toh hum unhe gher kaise leke jayengey..

Roohi: mai kuch nahi janti kaise bhi leke aao bas dhyan rako.. wo sab kisike samne nahi aane chahiye…

Keerthi: roo.. yeh kaam aasan nahi hai.. bacho jaise ho gaye hai saare.. kabhie idher toh kabhie udhar.. chal tu jaa hum aatey un shaitano ko leke…

Roohi: tek hai.. she leaves..

Surya: milke dundhtey hai jissey joh miley ussey pakarlo.. aur yaha ikhata kar letey hai..

Pratiek: haan sahi hai.. chalo dundtey hai..

They starts finding.. asking people… surya reachesa place.. he hears some voices..

"shh.. wo yaha nahi dundh paayengey humhe.. jaldi se.. khalo.."

Surya pov: yeh awaj toh.. karthik jiju ki hai.. par yeh awaas aa kha se rahi hai..

He starts looking.. then reaches near to a table.. fully covered with cloth.. he bent down lifted the cloth up.. and was shocked… "oh no" he runs… towards the others…

Subham, karthik jiju, pratiek, kiru.. kaha ho..

Keerthi: kyu chila rahe ho itna?

Surya: arrey.. waha chalo.. puri paltan hai waha..

And they all move there..

Subham: yaha toh koi nahi dikh raha hai mujhe..

Surya: yaha nahi.. (moving towards the table.. lifted the cloth..) yaha hai.. all bent down and see.. them shockingly..

Palak: jiju.. aur doh na.. bahut aacha hai yeh..

Karthik: princess.. jyada khaogi toh moti ho jaogi..

Disha: arrey jiju aaj Diwali hai meetai khao.. aur yeh juice bhi peeyo (bhaang actually)

Pratiek: yah ape aapni holi chal rahi hai.. oh god! Inhe nikalo bahar issey pehle yeh log control se bahar ho jaaye..

Keerthi: karthik jee.., palak, disha.. kya ho raha hai.. she shouted..

They looked at them.. and shouted "aaahhhhh pakar liya humhe.. bhaago" they all come out from other side of table and run..

Subham: ruko.. uff.. they ran behind them… they stood in front of bikes..

Surya: kitna tej bahgtey ho aap sab…

Keerthi: karthik jee.. bahut hua.. chaliye gher..

Karthik: nahi.. bike ride pe..

Keerthi: karthik jee aap pagal ho gaye hai.. aise mei bike ride…

Subha: bike ride bike ride.. jana hai (sturbonly)

Pratiek: nahi.. gher jana hai..

Palak: tek hai.. aap sab nahi leke jayengey humhe hum khud chale jayengey.. they turned to sit..

Surya: nahi nahi.. roko.. hum le chaltey hai…

Subham: haan chalo..

Keerthi: tum log jid kyu maan rahe ho?

Pratiek: bhabhi baat ko samjho yeh log akele gaye toh gadbaar ho jayega.. na..

Keerthi: tum logo ka tek hai par karthik jee.. bike..

Karthik already sat and started the bike "kiru.. aao warna mai jaa raha hun"

Keerthi: haan aa rahi hun..

She went sat behind.. the boys to started their bike.. and.. ladies sit..

Palak: khadoos.. teej… brum brum…

Subha: haan.. jaise.. Ferrari jaati hai…

Disha: nahi chala paaye toh gadi le aao..

Surya: disha chup kuch kaha toh leke nahi jaunga..

They drive off…

Palak: aur tej chalo.. tej chalo..

Subha: bhagao na adi.. dekho wo kitni aagey chale gaye humse..

Subham: arrey chala raha hun na…

Disha: surya.. tej.. dekho.. karthik jiju kitni aagey hai..

Surya: haan chala raha hun..

Keerthi: karthik jee aaram se.. chalyie..

Karthik: aaram.. se nahi bike tej chalatey hai…

Palak shouts "gadi roko" pratiek stops the bike.. followed by others…

Surya: kya hua.. yaha kyu roka?

Disha: waha.. aise hi.. girls get down and walk.. roaming around..

Subham: uff.. kash humne wo bhaang banaya hi nahi hota..

Keerthi: arrey.. tum sabko na mai kal dekh lungi..

Disha was rolling around the piller.. singing "aaj mai upar.. aasman neeche aaj ami aagey zamana hai peeche"

Surya: disha.. ruko.

Subha was running behind the cat.. "Arrey ruko" she stopped at a place.. subham came there.. subha says "billi gandi hai rukti nahi hai.. jao pakarke laao ussey"

Subham: mai billi.. wo bhaag gayi kaise pakru ussey…

Karthik climbed on the.. tree..

Keerthi: karthik jee aapni dabangg giri maat dikhaye yaha.. neeche uthriye..

Karthik: nahi.. yaha.. se mujhe uss aadmi pen ajar rakhni hai…

Palak was on top the wall.. standing and walking… balancing herself.. with arms.. titanic pose.. "yeeh.. kitna maja aa raha hai"

Pratiek: Miss NRI neeche uthro gir jaogi..

Palak: khadoos tum bhi aao..

Surya holds disha.. and takes her to the bike.. lifting her.. disha saying "choro.. mujhe.. choro.. nahi jana"

Surya: chup! Awaaj nahi.. disha quiet.. ab statue banke baithi raho yaha..

Keerthi says "karthik jee… agar aap 2 minute mei neeche nahi aaye… toh mai upar aa jaungi.. phir kya hoga.. yeh mai bhi nahi bata sakti"

Karthik: kiru tum darati bahut ho aata hun neeche.. karthik starts to come.. hi slips slips.. "aah" he falls.. and keerthi was below he on top of her.. they have an eye look.. then karthik says "dekho gir gaya mai"

Keerthi: kisne kaha tha upar chado.. aab aap chup chap uthiye aur chaliye.. karthik got up… keerthi to got and pulled him.. "ab statue banke khade rahiye yaha" karthik stood still..

Subha made crying face "nahi mujhe billi lake doh.. warna mai tumhe kha jaungi"

Subham: dekho billi gayi kaha se laau mai..

Subha: lao na..

Subham: aacha.. dekho pehle.. hum gher chaltey hai haan

Subha: nahi.. subham pulled her.. she hitting his hand.. "choro mujhe.. nahi…"

Subham: chup.. statue.. aur hilna nahi jab tak kahu na..

Subha: par..

Subham: kaha na kuch maat kaho

Pratiek: neeche.. uthro.. maine kaha..

Palak: nahi.. she kept walking..

Pratiek was getting angry.. now.. he holds her hand and she misbalances and falls… closes her eyes.. pratiek holds her.. palak looks.. "khadoos tum gandey ho.. giratey ho mujhe"

Pratiek: aacha.. she drops her down.. "aah.." and starts to mumble. pratiek "chup" palak keeps her finger on her lips.. "aab utho aur chalo" she gets up and walks.. where others were standing…

Keerthi: haan aab sahi lag raha hai.. aab.. jab tak gher nahi pahuch jaatey.. koi kuch nahi kahega.. karthik jee aap baithiye bike mai chalaungi..

All starts the bike.. and your taali people.. sit behind and they drive off towards the Roohan's house…

Rohan: kafi time ho gaya yeh log aaye nahi abhie tak party toh kabki khatam ho gayi hai..

Roohi: haan lekin aacha hi hai dher se aaye toh sab soh jayenge kisiko phir pata nahi chalega..

Rohan: haan waise maja toh bahut aaya.. aaj kyu?

Roohi: haan aaya toh.. lekin kal toh inhe kuch yaad nahi rahega…

Rohan: koi nahi hum yaad karwa dengey (naughtily)

Roohi: kya matlab hai tumhara..

Rohan whispers in her ears..

Roohi: kya yeh tumne kab kiya..

Rohan: wo rithvik ka blanket..

Roohi: oh.. kya deemag lagaya hai tumne..

Rohan: issey experience kehtey hai..

Roohi smiles… and they turn off the lights and lays down.. after 2 hours.. a little far away from the house.. 4 bikes gets parked.. and 8 of them come..

Keerthi: bina koi awaaj kare inn sabko gher mei le jana hoga..

Pratiek: bhabhi koshish ki thi na.. dekho phirse shuru ho gaye..

Palak: jiju aapka bhai… bahut ladaku hai..

Karthik: aacha aur tumhari di bahut gussa karti hai.. manane ke liye kitni mehnat lagti hai..

Disha: haha.. aur surya toh kitna busy rehta hai ki ek message bhi nahi karta…

Subha: mai bhi ek raaj kholu.. shubham.. mujhe kahi gumane nahi lejata.. jabardasti le jana padhta hai..

They laugh..

Pratiek: yaha toh sabki pol khol rahe hai.. uff..

Surya: sabke samne.. humhari ijaat pe daag lag raha hai..

Keerthi: surya majak ka waqt nahi hai.. abhie chupke se andar le jana hai.. tum log karthik jee aur inko darwaje ke pass.. tak leke aao.. mai tab tak darwaja kholke dekhti hun..

Subham takes subha "shh.. chup"

Pratiek takes palak "shh… chup"

Surya takes disha "shh.. chup"

Pratiek.. "bhaiya chup kahde rahiye please"

All were standing keeping their finger on their mouth.. and similing.. keerthi took the key opened the main door.. slightly… see.. all is clear.. signaled them to get in.. she opened the door.. each.. of them entered inside… some foot steps were heard… keerthi tells them to hide… they hide at the place where.. standing wall.. was… and they kept their hand on their mouth.. as they were about to say…

All gave angry look to them.. whispered "maine kaha na awaaz maat karo bilkul"

Keerthi moved forward… then all followed.. but.. she immeditaly said them to move back.. she pushed.. karthik and he bumped into other.. pratiek kept his other hand on his mouth…

Keerthi moved forwards.. "maa aap soyi nahi abhie"

Karthik mom: nahi mai wo pani lene aayi thi tum iss waqt yaha kya kar rahi ho

Keerthi: maa mai darwaja check karne aayi thi.. kisne khula chod diya..

Karthik mom: aacha.. band kardo aur soh jaao..

Keerthi: jee jee.. and she leaves.. doubtingly… keerthi watched her till she went inside the room.. as soon as she left.. she went to the gang.. "bach gaye aaj"

Surya: kiru kitni jor ki Dhaka maara tumne.. hum sab.. toh aaj

Keerthi: sorry..

Keerthi took karthik.. and others..

Palak: chodo… na itni jorke muh pakra mera.. gandey..

Disha: gande ho tum.. chodo..

Subha: arey chodo na..

Noise from a room was heard.. they boys closed their mouth and took them into the room quickly.. keerthi managed to take karthik in.. closed the door from behind.. with wiping the sweat over their head..

Karthik: kiru… ek officer ke saath aisa kiya tumne.. saja milegi..

Keerthi: aapki saja gayi.. tel lene.. chup chap soh jayie.. lethiye..

Here in dirya room..

Disha: yaha kyu laaye bahar sab kaha hai..

Surya: disha bas bahut hua.. aab soh jaao

Here in BhaSu room

Subham: subhu.. soh jao please..

Subha smiling "nahi.. abhie toh raat bhi nahi hui.."

Here in palak's room

Palak hit him.. "phirse mera muh band kiya.. jiju jail mei daalo issey

Pratiek: shh.. yaar.. meri maa.. soh jao.. please..

Palak: nahi sona.. mujhe.. dekho din hai abhie..

All were talking.. enjoying.. and.. bechare.. boys and keerthi were like what to do? They were listeners…

Keerthi hears a knock on the door.. "oh no.. shhh karthik jee.." she goes close to the door.. "kaun hai"

Person from outise "mai hun rohan"

Keerthi opens the door..

Rohan hands her a glass.. "yeh juice pee la dijiye isse peke soh jayengey wo aur kal subah normal ho jayengey"

Keerthi: thank you! Yeh baki ko bhi..

Rohan: haan dene hi jaa raha hun.. he leaves keerthi looks the door..

Rohan passes to each and every room then goes back to sleep..

Pratiek: pallu please pee loh issey..

Palak: nahi mujhe nahi peena juice..

Pratiek: arrey pee lo na aacha lagega…

Subha says "tek hai pehle tum peeyo phir mai peeyungi"

Subham: lekin yeh toh tumhare liye hai na..

Disha says "tum peeya pehle.. warna main ahi peeyungi"

Surya: uff.. tek hai peeta hun..

And they drink a little.. then.. they give.. to their respective partner… after.. some more fun.. they sleep… there in each other arms.. pratiek.. moves.. out of the room and sleeps in his room…

Next day.. girls wake up with pain in their head.. "aah" the boys were standing with the glass of lime juice…

Here keerthi with lime juice.. "waise aapko yaad hai kal kya hua tha?"

Palak says "kal.. humne dance kiya rang lagaya.. phir maine gusse pe kuch peeya.. uske baad kuch yaad nahi"

Surya says "disha yaad kaise aayega.. itni saari bhaang joh pee rakhi thi"

The girls split out the juice shouted "kya? bhaang"

Subha: aise kaise.. paneer ne toh juice.. yeh paneer na..

Keerthi: arey usne kuch nahi kiya wo.. darasal hua yeh ki..

Palak: oh.. toh mere glasses tum logo ke glasses se badal gaye… kal jyada pareshan toh nahi kiya..

Subham: hmm jyada kuch nahi bas aapne peeche doraya.. pura din..

Surya: hum hi jante hai kaise humne sambala tumhe..

Karthik: sorry..

Keerthi: ab ready ho jayie aur neeche aa jayie.. roo aur rohan kuch surprise bol rahe they wo dekhna hai..

Disha: haan mai aati hun abhie..

The boys and keerthi leave the rooms.. and they get ready.. all come down…

Rohan smiles "soh kaisa lag raha hai sabko aaj"

Palak: jiju pucho maat sar dard kar raha hai… lagta hai kal kuch jyada hi ho gaya…

Disha: haan gudiya lekin kuch yaad nahi aa raha..

Roohi: hum yaad delatey hai kya hua?

Keerthi: kaise roo? Hum yahan baithne nahi wale inhe sunnane.. gussa aa jayega..

Rohan: arrey relax.. hum dekhatey hai.. na chalo sab log baith jao aur enjoy the movie..

All sit.. and rohan plays.. holi's party celebration.. the dance video of each.. then drama of palak's comes on the table.. how others joined her.. the pols of everyone.. then how they went to bike ride.. whole film is played.. the girls and karthik were looking at all this with their mouth open.. and eyes fixed on the screen… then when they entered inside.. the house.. that too was played..

Keerthi: roo, rohan jee yeh sab kaise.. I mean yeh videos..

Rohan says.. yeh sab maine banayi hai.. yaadein.. aachi hai na..

Palak: mujhe toh yakeen nahi ho raha hai maine yeh sab kiya… koi mujhe chuti kaato..

Disha pinched her.. "ouch"

Disha: hua yakeen..

Karthik: ufff.. sorry kiru.. kal pareshan kar diya..

Subha: haan sorry..

Surya: arrey sorry maat kahiye infact humne toh kafi enjoy kiya soch rahe hai ki..

Pratiek: agli baar aur jyada bhaang banaye aur sab pee lee..

Girls shouted: NO! boys run and girls run behind them…

Roohan were laughing.. with ritika and rithvik smiling.. looking at them.. the house was filled with laughter.. and all were enjoying…

**A/n: thanks a lot please do review.. take care… **


End file.
